An electronic device indicates a device that performs specific functions according to programs incorporated therein, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, or a vehicular navigation system, including a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as a sound or an image. As the integration of electronic devices has increased and a super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, in addition to a communication function, an entertainment function, such as a game, a multimedia function, such as music/video image reproduction, a communication and security function, e.g., mobile banking, and a function of schedule management or electronic wallet, are integrated in a single electronic device.
Electronic devices to be used in a portable manner, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia, reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, and a tablet PC, are generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and have a bar-type, a folder-type, or a sliding-type appearance due to the shape of the display device or the battery. Currently, as display devices and batteries have been miniaturized with the advancement in performance thereof, electronic devices wearable on a part of a body, such as a wrist or a head, have appeared.
In order to allow an electronic device to be carried or worn on a part of a body, miniaturization, weight-reduction, and wearing-suitable shape design of the electronic device, and a battery with a sufficient capacity may be needed.
Ordinary wearable electronic devices have a uniform appearance so that a user cannot select a desired design. More particularly, among the wearable electronic devices, when smart eyeglasses are manufactured in the same design, the user's personality may be disregarded.
Further, the wearable electronic devices having a uniform appearance are hardly suited for various users' face shapes, which may cause a poor wearing feeling to the users.
In addition, the wearable electronic devices may have a limit in providing a uniform display quality to all the individual users because the focal points for projecting a virtual image vary depending on the various positions of the users' eyes.
Therefore, a need exists for a wearable electronic device improved in wearing feeling.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.